marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infiltration into Todorov Building
The Infiltration into Todorov Building was a mission aimed at uncovering information about the people responsible for holding Akela Amador hostage. Background Agent Down In 2006, S.H.I.E.L.D. tasked Akela Amador with leading a raid on a gulag owned by international criminal Vanchat. The raid, however, failed, with Amador losing an eye and subsequently being captured by Vanchat while the other agents were killed. After spending four years in Shanxi, Amador was handed to the HYDRA and the Centipede Project who performed several surgeries on her and installed a Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant in her head. 's Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant]] Through prosthetic eye, the group monitored Amador's movements and tasked her with carrying out jobs for them, threatening to activate a kill switch unless she did as she was told.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy Together Again is found by Melinda May]] HYDRA tasked Amador with a three-part job: orchestrating a series of jewel robberies, amassing a sum of thirty million dollars in diamonds and purchasing a proximity card that would grant her access to the Todorov Building in Minsk, Belarus. She successfully completed her mission, unaware that her actions had attracted the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the team led by her former mentor Phil Coulson. questions Akela Amador]] Tracking Amador to Belarus, Coulson's team neutralized her before isolating the signal to her eye and rerouting the signal to a pair of glasses belonging to Grant Ward. After Amador told the team that she was set to meet her handler, a mysterious man she referred to as "the Englishman", Coulson tasked Ward and Skye with completing Amador's mission while he and Melinda May went to confront the handler. Infiltration prepares Grant Ward for mission]] Arriving at the facility, Grant Ward made it through the security scans and entered the building's Delta 5 section before being ordered by the Englishman, who believed Ward to be Akela Amador, to seduce one of the guards. He did as he was told, but was forced to knock the guard out after his attempt proved unsuccessful. Ward then received instruction to enter a room where two men were examining the Words of Creation on a chalkboard. He did as he was told and transmitted the diagram back to Amador's superiors. The moment he did so, however, the alarm system went off, prompting the team to surmise that the guard Ward knocked out had probably been tasked with entering a password at certain intervals to prevent the alarm from going off. Ordering Skye to meet him at the building's south side, Ward proceeded to juggle evading the guards that were pursuing him and helping Leo Fitz deactivate Amador's kill switch. After successfully completing both tasks, he met up with Skye and the two made their way back to the Bus. Aftermath is executed]] While Grant Ward and Skye returned to the Bus, Phil Coulson and Melinda May cornered the Englishman, who did his best to avoid speaking to them. Upon noticing Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. badge, the Englishman uttered an exclamation, whereupon he was killed by HYDRA when they activated the kill switch in an implant installed in his head. With the team's only viable lead dead, Coulson had no choice but to end the investigation. Akela Amador was later taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, with Coulson promising her that she would receive a fair trial and that he would testify on her behalf. References Category:Events